Simon Treasurehawki
Simon Treasurehawk is the main pirate of none other than, Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! Simon Treasurehawk 1695- Present *Notoriety Level: 50 *Game Age: 25 *Birth: Tuesday March 14, 1695, Berlin, Germany *Current Guild: Maurader's Militia *Rank: Guildmaster *Favorite weapon is the Grand Blunderbuss *Occupation: Explorer, General of the Armies, Secretary, President * Other: British Parliament, 5th Bretheren Court, International Trading Bank screenshot_2010-10-17_11-29-34.jpg|The Morning Fox screenshot_2010-10-17_11-31-08.jpg|The Riptide Wrath screenshot_2011-02-13_07-47-25.jpg|Me attemping to catch Mossy Weapons Sailing- Level 30 Cannon- Level 27 Sword- Level 30 Gun - Level 30 Doll - Level 30 Dagger- Level 30 Grenades- Level 30 Staff- Level 30 Potions- Level 16 Fishing - Level: 20 Relics/Famed Items Found: 18 Famed/Legendary # Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-22.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-17.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-11.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-07.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-47-02.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-51.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-48.jpg Screenshot 2011-01-28 16-46-44.jpg Seven Seas Cutlass ( Thrall Room, Tormenta ) #Grand Blunderbuss ( Outcast ) #Sacred Musket ( Thrall Room, Tormenta ) #Corsiar's Cutlass ( Darkhart ) #Scoundrel's Pistol ( Thrall Room ) #Bloodfire Cutlass ( Neban ) #Full Moon Special Repeater ( Neban ) #Bejewled Cutlass ( Darkhart ) #Revanent Doll ( Darkhart ) #Bush Master's Pistol ( Sailing ) #Lucky Charm ( Darkhart ) #Nautilus Blade ( Quest ) #Scoundrel's Knives ( Darkhart ) #Traitor's Dagger ( Hex ) #Scoundrel's Knives ( Foulberto Smasho ) #Bejewled Cutlass ( Darkhart ) # Seven Seas Cutlass ( Darkhart ) # Revanent Doll (Darkhart) Story Simon's Childhood On March 14th, 1695, Simon Treasurehawk was born in Berlin, Germany. A couple months later, his 'father Lieutenant James Treasurehawk, was stationed in Spain for a reconissance mission. He spent his next three years in Spain, also William and Mercades Treasurehawk. Later they moved to France on another EITC mission. Mydro was born along with Catherine in Paris. Simon lived a great childhood until his father retired from the EITC. The EITC no longer protected James or his family. They actually tried to assassinate him because they were affraid he would give away top secret information. The EITC had launched a fleet which set out for Port Royal. The EITC raided Port Royal and attemped to kill everyone against them. Children hid in forests but adults stayed back and fought. Most civilians retreated to a War Sloop which sailed to England. When Simon and other families returned Port Royal was a pile of ash. He fell on his knees and tried not to wondered what had happened to his parents. His friend Robert walked up to him, "What do you think happened here," he whispered, "looks like a fire doesn't it." Simon didn't say anything for a while but then he stood up and whispered to Robert and his other friend Christopher while clenching his fists, "The EITC murdered my parents after my father worked for them. I will have my revenge." ''The EITC'' Simon never really got his revenge until one day when he was residing with some friends. His friends had formed a group called Spania which became very popular. He was very happy with his guild, it was fair, it was active, but it was boring. Simon secretly joined another group as 2nd General. This group was called the EITC Resistance. He kept it secret to his guild until he felt like he was being followed. Followed by someone in an army named The Co. Empire. Simon asked some trusted sources and learned nothing until a pirate named Zachary told Simon, he and his guild was in trouble from being attacked by an army called the Co. Empire. Simon then told his guild that they could be under attack. They seemed calm, so Simon explained the situation more clearly. One of the older members said; "They're not a threat, they attacked us before and we put them in their place, haven't seen them since." Simon later found their headquarters so he asked Spania to help him. From this point on, this was known as the Spania Resistance which became a branch of the EITC Resistance. Everyone who showed up against the EITC were *Simon Treasurehawk *Captain Chang *Joan Crestbones *Will Raidhawk *Several other members. On all first days attacking them, there was no luck and some unsignificant members began to give up. Simon and Captain Chang though continued to fight. After the first week, Simon sent a spy named William Seafury who was also Simon's brother, to join the guild undercover and find out where they are. Simon later gathered intellegence that their hideout was well-hidden but eventually, Simon found out where it is and then they were able to attack. On day one of the attacks they battled the EITC and won (Spania Resistance - 18 kills, 2 deaths). The Spania Resistance, led by Simon Treasurehawk made a daily attack on the EITC base on Kingshead, most members quit the resistance except Captain Chang and Simon. But one day, Chang was robbed, they found all his weapons and most of his clothes. Chang had to quit. He had nothing that he could use. The Resistance became a single protestor. But help came when Piracy Empire was created. Simon willingfully left his friends and joined the army.along with Mark Lockburn, another Spania member. They both enlisted in Piracy Empire and became very high up. The army never got a lot of members and quickly died out because of inactivity. Simon joined a couple other armies before joining his friends again. In Spania, everyday they lost at least five members. To make it worse, while Simon was gone, he joined Francis Brigade, a major army at the time. No one trusted Simon, especially the officers who did not anwser him or rarely talk to him. Simon learned from Johnny Warvane, a good friend, that the officers thought Simon was a spy. Eventually, the older members became power hungry and began bossing everyone else around. Simon and Johnny both did not take this well and left Spania in anger. They joined several guilds before they both just wanted to create their own. ''Marauder's Militia ''Simon planned for four years before making his first move. He created a local militia with Robert and Christopher, and his brothers. It wasn't very big or had smart members and was quickly taken care of by the EITC. Simon, Christopher, and Robert were sentenced to life in prison. But after a year of hard work, they escaped and fled to a French Warship captained by Lawrence Brawlbreaker. While onboard he created a new militia this time being stronger and well-planned. Several members onboard joined including, the original members of the former militia, Lawrence, and most of his crew. All though the guild was on to a good start, they were in trouble when an EITC guild called The French Brigade declared war on them. Simon made a plan called Operation Freefire, freefire meant that they didn't know what they were doing, but they were going to. Freefire worked and ended up destroying the French Brigade. The EITC never really knew Simon, but Simon planned each step carefully until he figured out something: The EITC isn't the problem, Leon is. After several months, Simon gave up on the EITC, and left them alone but continues to plot plans on several different guilds. Facts *﻿Most of the story is true. #Mydro and William are both their own pirate and are Simon's real brothers #Christopher, Lawrence, and Robert are all their own pirate and are Simon's real friends #A guild named The French Brigade did declare war on the militia #The militia did destory the French Brigade #Simon did join Francis Brigade #Johnny Warvane and Simon left Spania at the same time #Most of the officers in Spania thought Simon was a spy #Simon became 2nd General of Piracy Empire and EITC Resistance #The kill and death score was real #Several other details *Records: *Highest Pvp score alone: 8-4 *Highest Pvp score with guild: 17-2 *Highest Svs streak: 7 *Highest Svs Score: 1095 *Most damage dealt with weapon: 12009 (Grand Blunderbuss, Steal Shot, Foulberto) *Most damage dealt with cannon: 5564 (Explosive on French Svs Ship) *Strongest Weapon Found: Grand Blunderbuss *Rarest Weapon Found: Full Moon Special Repeater *Most Rep Earned(Besides Invasion): 225 (Darkhart, using several weapons, I was level 25, with help of a guildmember) *Has joined: #P E A C E Keepers #Piracy Empire #Spania #Francis Brigade #Marauder's Militia #Meditteranean Crusaders #War Leapords (Yes I no its spelled wrong, wierd name huh) #Sunrage's Elites #Royal Chasers ( Great guild but died out, the Gm is like 239th place in sinking ships, good people) Friends *﻿Cheesecake ~ Good friend. Met when we first got our voodoo dolls and went to Fort Charles and defeated the mercanary several times. Inactive X( * Robert Cannonbreaker ~ Best Friend in real life. *Christopher Seamorgan ~ Best Friend in real life. *Lawrence Brawlbreaker ~ Best Friend in real life. *Captain Shadow Sail ~ Wikia Editor, and fun to go to Darkhart with XD *Jack Swordmenace ~ Good friend, (Countpr) *Nate Raidhawk ~ Good Friend, ally *Trein Night Destroyer ~ Old Second in Command of my guild, helped in conflicts. Inactive. X( *Captain Garry ~ Another old Second in Command of my guild. Inactive. X( *Mark Warsteel ~ One of the first members in my guild and he won't let me make him a veteran XD. Inactive. X( *Mydro ~ Guild member, brother *William Seafury ~ Ally, Brother *Li Yellowrage ~ Family Member *And thats most of them. Also See Morning Fox Riptide Wrath Maurader's Militia﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Pirate Lord Category:Parliament Members Category:Maurader's Militia Category:Football Team Category:ITB Members Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:CIG Members Category:Userboxes Category:EGOE Members